


Tectonic

by ladydragon76



Series: Flirt [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Commission fic, Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: blurr, character: tecton (oc), commissions, series:flirt, smut: sticky, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Blurr is happy to see that Tecton stuck around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tectonic

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Flirt  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Tecton  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** Thank you to Ceryskitty who commissioned this! It was meant to be a quick, short smutty bit for my Holiday Flash Sale, but the guys kept doing things and I can’t regret it. ^_^

Blurr lost track of Tecton as the night wore on. He’d disappeared from his spot at the bar a few hours before, and despite Blurr’s looking, he hadn’t been able to find the mech. He hadn’t thought that a nice big mech like that would be too difficult to spot, even with the huge crowd in Maccadam’s that night. Things didn’t slow down until the music stopped, but even then it was last call before Maccadam’s emptied enough that Blurr was able to spot a lone figure tucked all the way into a back corner of the bar.

Smiling, Blurr finished shooing off the lingering customers, saw his staff out, then locked up. He put the last of the chairs up on the tables so the floor could be swept in the morning, and then returned to the bar. And the whole time he was _very_ aware of the optics that followed his every move.

Blurr picked up a bottle of a rather mild and smooth high grade, and met Tecton’s optics. “This way,” he said, tipping his helm toward the door behind the bar that led up to his home.

He leaned against the door frame when he reached it, watching as the mech rose and made his way over, not a wobble in sight. His optics looked clear too. Good, Blurr thought. Nothing wrong with a little drunken fun, but he really didn’t want to get cratered himself or have to deal with someone that might regret the decision. He definitely didn’t want there to be any regrets.

“You know, I thought you’d left,” Blurr said as he led the way up the stairs. “I was disappointed.”

“I saw you looking for me. It’s why I stayed,” Tecton replied, that sexy, deep voice of his rumbling right up Blurr’s spinal supports.

“Really?” Blurr glanced back, still having to look up despite Tecton being a few steps behind him.

Broad shoulders lifted and dropped. “Figured you must actually want me for some reason if you kept looking around.”

Blurr stepped into the hall from the stairs, and turned to give Tecton a thorough once-over. The big mech shifted, armor tightening down a little in discomfort. “Nope.” Blurr shook his helm. “I’m not seeing it. Where’re you hiding it?”

“I… What? Hiding what?” Tecton’s hands twitched in the direction of his panel and he glanced around.

Snickering, Blurr waved a hand to indicated Tecton’s whole body. “Whatever it is you got that you think would make you undesirable. Cuz I’m not seeing it.”

And there was that gorgeous blush.

Blurr grinned, then turned to unlock his door, gesturing Tecton in ahead of him. “Welcome to my humble abode.” Which it actually was, especially compared to his last apartment, but Blurr kept it clean, and the furniture he’d found was comfortable- if a _little_ careworn. “Want some?” he asked, holding up the bottle and going for two glasses.

“Yeah. Please.” Tecton gingerly sat on the sofa, optics still following Blurr.

“Don’t do this much do you?” Blurr held out the energon to Tecton, then brazenly parked himself on the big mech’s knee.

“Heh. Like never.” Tecton blinked, the blush of hot pink returning with a vengeance. “I mean, I’ve interfaced. I’m not untouched or anything, I just usually, well, occasionally… if I… uh, interface, it’s with a friend. A mech I’ve known a while, I mean.”

Primus in the Pit, he was so slagging cute! Blurr hid a smile behind his energon, and decided not to tease the poor mech about whether or not he thought of Blurr as a friend. He knew it was too soon, and it would just fluster him, possibly too much, and Blurr sure as slag didn’t want Tecton running off.

Blurr clinked his tumbler against Tecton’s, and gave him a full-watt smile. “To new friends then.”

“So, uh… What do you like?” Tecton asked after taking a sip of the energon.

The look Blurr gave him made Tecton’s vents catch. “I like a lot of different things.” He downed the rest of his energon, then stood and held out his hand. “Berth?”

Tecton finished off his high grade too, then took Blurr’s hand and let himself be led to the berthroom. Blurr pushed until Tecton was seated on the edge of the berth, smiling as he climbed into the big mech’s lap, and kneeling _on_ those thick thighs so he could wrap his arms around broad shoulders.

“I haven’t even done anything and you’re all hot pink again.” Blurr nuzzled in, just lightly, letting the tip of his nose and lips barely brush over Tecton’s heated cheek.

“Yeah, I uh… really _don’t_ do this often.” But really big hands spread over Blurr’s back, Tecton’s touch gentle. “You’re really light.”

“Racer.” Blurr nibbled down Tecton neck cables, rocking on his knees to rub himself against the wide, warm chest plates.

“Kinda afraid of squishing you.”

Blurr chuckled and looked up. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to be on top then.” He pushed against Tecton’s shoulders, then snickered a big as a hand cupped his aft and moved them both back onto the berth.

“What’s funny?” Tecton asked, but he sounded curious rather than offended.

“The mountain humoring the breeze and bending.” Blurr sprawled himself over Tecton’s chest. “I’d have no hope of moving you if you didn’t want to be moved.

“I’d like to be moved.”

Blurr purred and rocked himself again. “You’re even cuter when you flirt.” He slid up Tecton and kissed his lips. “And I really love that blush.”

Primus, he wasn’t over how _big_ Tecton’s hands were either. One cupped the back of his helm, the other his aft, and both pulled him in close and back into a much deeper kiss. Blurr sighed, racing systems humming into a low rev as he heated up. He hadn’t been expecting Tecton to have any actual finesse, but the slow, consuming kiss was _really_ nice. He squirmed a bit, liking the feel of sliding over Tecton’s frame.

“Show me what you got under that panel,” Blurr said, pulling away from the kiss and sliding down to sit on Tecton’s thighs. He grinned as his hands swept down to tap his fingers in a playful dance on Tecton’s interface cover. Pink brightened again, and the panel retracted. Blurr whistled as an… _impressive_ spike extended. His own panel snapped open in response, and he laughed through a hard throb of lust that had caused that slip in control. “Slag me. Actually. That just might.”

Tecton’s vents hitched when Blurr’s fingers curled around his spike and pulled. Those big hands tightened just a little on Blurr’s waist, and he grinned.

“Help me. I don’t want to come down on this monster too fast.” Blurr braced his hands on Tecton’s middle and balanced in a crouch, lining the spike up to his valve. He pressed down, circling his hips and moaning as the first ring of his valve was breached.

Blurr rocked slightly, shivering and breathing a curse as sensation shot through his sensornet. He sank a little lower each time, panting, surprised by just how turned on he was. His optics fell shut, helm dropping back as Tecton’s spike nudged up against the deepest nodes of his valve. He felt stretched tight, full. Each slow, miniscule shift stroked the charge higher until Blurr was shaking and whimpering, then tensing and crying out.

Blurr dropped forward, knees hitting the berth, mouth pressed open to Tecton’s chest and still moaning as the overload ebbed. “That… Wasn’t supposed to happen quite that fast.” He looked up at Tecton and grinned. “Damn you’re sexy.”

“So are you.”

Blurr shrugged and flashed another quick smile. “So I’ve heard.” He pushed himself back up and lifted, dragging himself up Tecton’s spike. “Didn’t move much there. Still afraid of breaking me?”

Tecton’s helm rocked side to side. “You’re little. Just trying to give you a chance to, ya know, adjust.”

“I think I’m adjusted,” Blurr said, sinking back down slowly.

“Yes.”

Then Tecton sat up and rolled them over. Blurr grinned up from his back, and hooked his legs better around the mech’s waist. “Come on. Make me scream.” He pushed his hands up Tecton’s chest plating and hooked his fingers into the armor gaps at his shoulders.

Tecton moved, but slowly. He drew back until Blurr thought he was going to pull out, then just as slowly pushed back in until those deep nodes were rubbed again. Blurr gasped, arching into the thrust, writhing under the glacial pace that still managed to drive him wild. In no time at all fire burned up his lines, ecstasy tearing a sharp cry from his vocalizer.

Tecton slowed to a stop, waiting until Blurr could focus on his face again, then he knelt up, hauling Blurr with him by his hips.

Blurr smirked, letting his upper body lay lax on the berth. “Don’t hold back on me now, lover. I can take it.”

Tecton looked down to where they joined. “Most of it.” He pulled, and Blurr inhaled sharply. Frag, but it’d been a long time since anyone got that deep into him.

Blurr watched as long as he could as Tecton pushed him off, then pulled him back onto his spike, but just like the last two overloads, release became undeniable. Once he could breathe again, Tecton pulled him up into his arms, holding Blurr in close and tight. Blurr moaned, whimpered, and eventually shouted into the mech’s neck as he was lifted and dropped through another overload.

Blurr had lost count of how many times he’d overloaded and couldn’t remember being moved to his knees, but there he was with Tecton’s thighs bracketing his own, aft in the air, chest pressed into the berth. One hand grasped Blurr’s shoulder, the other his hip, and Tecton thrust a bit faster, a little harder into him. Blurr’s fingers curled into the berth padding, clawing for an anchor as each plunge of that thick spike sent lightning through his circuits and sent the planet spinning in a new direction. He was dizzy, pleasure-drunk, and building toward yet another overload. Need wound into a tight knot, banded around his hips, made him breathless.

And then release struck with the force of a bomb, shattering Blurr and his world. He screamed, sobbed into the berth, his body wracked with surge after surge of incredible bliss. In the distance thunder rumbled and the sky cracked apart, and heat flooded his valve before pouring down his thighs.

He was left reeling.

Tecton curled over Blurr’s back, nuzzling, then kissing a helm wing. “You ok?”

Blurr nodded. He was going to be sore as the Pit, but he doubted he’d been damaged, not with as careful as Tecton had been. It’d been mind-blowing, powerful, and far more than he’d ever have expected from a simple bar pick-up. Slag that was more than he ever expected _ever_.

Pulling away slowly, Tecton settled to Blurr’s side, hand rubbing his back. “You sure.”

“Yeah.” Blurr dropped to his side to face the mech, then wriggled over to snuggle in against his chest. He flashed a grin up at Tecton, and said, “You really don’t do that often?” A confused expression and helm shake. “Huh. That’s not fair. Think of all the mechs you’re depriving.”

Ah hah! So the mech could smile. Of course he blushed too, which just made it better.

Blurr cuddled in, tucking his face into Tecton’s neck. “Stay for breakfast?”

“Breakfast?”

“Earth word. Morning energon,” Blurr clarified.

“Not sure I should let you keep plying me with energon.”

Blurr glanced up to be sure that was a joke, and then grinned at the smile Tecton still wore. “I could ply you with ‘facing instead?” A rumble of thunder vibrated right through Blurr as Tecton purred at him. “Yes? Good.” He settled back in.

“Not afraid of being squished?”

“Nope. Afraid you might blow all my relays, but not afraid of you hurting me.”

Thick arms held Blurr a little tighter, another purr rolling though him. There was probably something there, but his processors were fried. He was exhausted and sated, and the soft black of recharge called to him.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Commissioned by Ceryskitty
> 
> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
